


Samotny szczyt

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [15]
Category: Sprawa Dantona | The Danton Case - Przybyszewska, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: ROBESPIERRE (…) dzisiaj będziesz mógł mnie tylko z trudem zrozumieć.Stanisława Przybyszewska,Thermidor
Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Samotny szczyt

**Author's Note:**

> ROBESPIERRE (…) dzisiaj będziesz mógł mnie tylko z trudem zrozumieć.  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Thermidor_

Dziś mi jesteś całkiem obcym człowiekiem:  
Nie znam tego, kto surowym okiem,  
Mniej łaskawie, niż patrzą bogowie,  
Patrzy z godnym ich sądem. Dla ciebie

Ukrywałem zmianę, co w sercu  
Toczy proces równy prawie zdradzie  
I na szalach bezlitośnie kładzie  
Z jednej strony - zwycięstwa laur,

Z drugiej zaś - śmierć oraz zgubę.  
Czy kto pyta, czy łatwo mi przyszło  
Rozlać krew waszą? Omotałem blizną  
Równie krwawe serce. Ale zgubię duszę

Jeśli tym - na wieczność, nie moment -  
Zdławię płacz nasz i żałobny lament.


End file.
